Wake The White King
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Song based off of the song wake the white queen, Cardverse hetalia, and the rose doujinshi. America is kidnapped and taken to the Cardverse Wonderland, every other nation tried to keep quiet about it but they just didnt predict this happening. Can they break the Wonderland Spell before America ends up dead.


Wake the White King

Everyone has their own personal Wonderland, and having a Wonderland means you have to have characters. A Madman, Evil Kings and Queens, a right and a wrong. America had a Wonderland as well, having a clever mask not even he had known of. Fortunately no one has ever seen the persona has of Spades in Wonderland, The White King. This being has never actually lived outside nor outside Wonderland, unlike the others of his kind. Spain's double side personality, England's Pirate days, Russia since birth, France in the 100 year war, China in the Opium wars, Canada in the war of 1812, Germany in the Holocaust, Japan and Pearl Harbor, hell even Italy in WWII, America just never found his key.

The nations knew of this Wonderland they all lived their characters, and shared it without America around. When they opened those doors they became vicious to others, and also took the appearance.

Russia was the King of Clubs, England was the King of Hearts, France was the King of Diamonds. Queen of Spades is Belarus, Queen of Hearts is Hungary, Queen of Clubs is Ukraine, and the Queen of Diamonds is Liechtenstein. Jack of Spades is Japan, the Jacks of Hearts are Italy and Romano, Jack of Clubs is Austria, and the Jack of Diamonds is Switzerland. The Ace of Spades is Canada, the Ace of Hearts is Spain, Germany is the Club Ace, the last Ace is China who is the Ace of Diamonds. Prussia is the Joker and there isn't a King of Spades yet, he is the king of the game so everyone fights for the position.

No on actually wanted to wake those sides again, they had no control over them. Only one name was given to this world by the nations, a deserving one.

Card-Verse Wonderland.

Nothing could ever get them to show those sides again, especially to America the innocent one, the one that probably doesn't have a character at all. They had kept it all hidden away, a secret…till that day.

It was another boring meeting going nowhere when the secret service broke in the door.

"BLOODY HELLS GOING ON". England yelled, but a gun was pointed his way scaring him quiet.

"Quiet King of Hearts". He said and England wasn't the only one with wide eyes.

'How'. They thought as America tried to talk to him.

"Mr. America, the president needs to talk to you in private".

"About".

"A card game".

"ANOTHER ONE, THANKS BUT NO THANKS". America turned around to return to his friends and a butt of a gun made contact with his head. He hit the ground immediately and didn't make any signs of moving. "Take him to the glass hall". The commanding man said and the others dragged America away.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU TOSSERS". England took a few steps forward and a bullet hit his leg. "AH".

"ENGLAND". Everyone yelled and started to run to the Brit.

"All of you, your coming with us to the glass hall". The man said and more guards ran over to the nations. They forcibly pulled them out the door and push into the jeeps.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHERE'S MY BROTHER". Canada yelled and a fist made its way toward him. "AH". Canada pinched his eyes shut and waited for the contacts, but there was none. After about 10 second he opened his eyes and notice the fist next to his neck. Both had the mark of Spades on them and Canada was in a blueish/white, middle ages outfit. He also had a sword with the spade on the handle.

"We are Spade Trump Cards".

"EH". The jeep stopped abruptly and Canada was forced out of the jeep. When he looked to his side he saw his fellow nations, minus America, in their kingdom outfit.

"Trumps". Switzerland said and a few others, with angry expressions, nodded in agreement. England's leg seemed healed and looking around hysterically.

"Where is America". He asked finally as Prussia remove his mask.

"I think he's inside". He said and that's when everyone noticed their surroundings. The streets were filled with dead rose bushes and garden mazes, also the only building was the one in front of them with a big letters in them.

"The Glass Hall". Liechtenstein said holding her brothers arm.

"Like the looking glass". Spain asked. His outfit consisted of tight pants around back and a baggy tunic shirt.

"Get inside". The men said pushing the nations.

"We are your bosses and we tell you what to do". Germany said with a glare at his trumps.

"We don't follow your orders anymore".

"Prussia your the Joker, what's going on".

"They don't have a boss". He said, the Joker was actually a clever bastard that lived up to his name. "They think that if ve don't have a full deck ve shouldn't have rule". He said and everyone looked fearfully at the trumps.

"Get inside, if you want to see the game pawn again". They said in sync and then filed inside.

"What do we do". Italy asked shaking.

"They have America in there we have to get him aru, he owe me big money". China said holding up a sword, it was similar to Canada's except it had a diamond on it.

"Da, he isn't getting out if this". Russia said holding the King of Clubs staff.

[IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE THEIR OUTFITS LOOK UP THE LAST ROSE DOUJIN AND CARD VERSE]

"I say, let's go get that wanker before he ruins the Card-Verse". England said and they marched in looking for the blonde.

"Which way Joker". France asked using the titles they were use to by now.

"Hey I'm only one Joker ask Joker 2". He said putting his hood up, then Sealand popped up.

"Bloody hell I don't know, do we really need him I can take over".

"FUCK NO". They all yelled and he hid behind Prussia.

"America doesn't even belong here, he isn't even welcomed it's not even common". Canada said standing next to Belarus and Japan.

"It's also not common for Trumps to disobey their masters and rebel".

"It's all the spades fault, if you had a king then we would have our Trumps aru". China said glaring.

"Oh yes now I remember, one of us will be king correct". England said and then put on a devious smile. "Compared to you lot I will win". After that was said a knife was thrown at England, who wasn't even surprised, but Spain stopped it.

"If it's war you want it's war we will have". Spain said and the four kingdoms departed, forgetting about America and the Jokers.

"GUYS YOU MUSTN'T FALL FOR THE SPELL OF THIS VORLD, VHAT VILL HAPPEN IF THE BRAT VAKES UP HERE". Prussia yelled but everyone seemed far enough to not understand.

"It's too late, he's waking up". Sealand said with his hand on his chest.

"Another Trump is soon to be made". Prussia said and the two walk forward with their heads down. "Sorry America, awesome bros for life". He said before they disappeared to watch the battles outside.

"W-Where am I". America said fluttering his eyes open. He tried to move his arms, but along with his leg they were taped to a chair. The tape had four shapes on it Clubs, Hearts, Spades, and Diamonds. "UH". He said jerking around on the seat trying to free himself. "W-WHERE AM I WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS". He yelled and soon after the trumps popped into view.

"They are currently at war to be the King of Spades, your in the Card-Verse, your the pawn". One explained as he held a cane with clubs on it. "Now time to make you a Trump, since you no longer have a purpose".

"Ugh". America said as the tape and chair disappeared. "WHA-". He turned around to see behind him when he was hit again. They hit him over and over, they waited to see him cry but he didn't. "You know if we weren't nations I could say they'd never fight, but this stupid place has wars it's just glass". He said laying on the ground.

"This is the glass hall, of course you can't see Card-Verse Wonderland". They said and started hitting him with the canes with their symbol on it. "Do you want to see". They said and cleared the way as the glass wall across from Alfred glowed. When the picture showed up he saw the same four shapes on his friends bodies.

"PAWNS OFF WITH THEIR HEADS". England yelled and a bunch of white suited people ran into a huge checker board field.

"MAKE THEM WEAK AT THE KNEES". Russia yelled as his troops ran in at the same time.

"SHOW THE SHINE OF VICTORY DIAMONDS". France yelled and more soldiers.

"SPADES PAWNS KEEP OUR TITLE SAFE". Belarus yelled and the last of the troops ran in. He also saw Canada fighting Spain, Germany, and China. Belarus was attacking Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Ukraine with her many swords. Switzerland faced off with Japan, Austria, and the Italian twins. America noticed that the Kings were only a trio, one was broken.

"What's this fight about". He asked scanning the image of his friends attacking each other.

"To see who will be King of Spades, Spades is the King of Kings, he controls Wonderland".

"Where's the king".

"He never came, it's an unfinished set, Unfinished". They said twitching and started hitting America again. "UNFINISHED". They yelled hitting harder each time.

"KESESESESESESE, vhat a silly fight". Prussia's voice said as he waited in the sky above the fight.

"They'll all die before they can win". Sealand said as swords clashed and America cried.

"I-I can't move". He said but they still swung.

"UNFINISHED SET, IT'S UNFINISHED ONE CAN'T BE TWO KINGS, WE NEED FOUR IT'S UNFINISHED".

"HUUUUUAH". America heard from the picture as it started to crack.

"I'm going to die-here, I can't die-not until…my friends say g-good bye". He said and the mirrors started to glow. The next thing he saw was the nations fighting on the other side of the glass. They kept yelling and sword fighting.

"UNFINISHED SET THEY'LL ALL DIE BECAUSE OF THE IMPERFECT SET". The Trumps yelled getting the Nations glares.

"I SURE CAN BEAT THIS CHEAP DIAMOND, I AM THE HEART OF THIS WORLD". England yelled at France, but the Trumps kept hitting the hidden person. Alfred grabbed his glasses and stretched his bloody hand out for help. He dropped the glasses as his body went limp.

"Keseseses Unfinished, poor fellow". Prussia said flying around to get a better view. He finally got the view of America. He was lying on the ground with blood everywhere. "Oh-America". He said pressing against the wall as he came back to sanity. "MEIN FREUND AMERICA". He yelled at the dolls and snapped everyone from their daze. "TRUMPS GET AWAY FROM HIM, STOP IT". He yelled but they wouldn't stop.

"America". Canada said spotting his pale brother being bludgeoned to death by canes. "AMERICA STOP IT".

"WHAT'S GOING ON CANADA".

"TSK-IT'S NO USE YOUR BEATING A CORPSE". Was all Prussia could say as he no longer saw the aura around America. "HE'S DEAD HAPPY". He yelled and the Trumps stopped.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK". They laughed and disappeared leaving America's body opened for view. He wasn't moving at all and the blood was gushing from his head.

"America". England said with tears in his eyes. He let them fall, then he forgot why he was crying. He wasn't the only one, they glared at each other as they returned to the battle field attacking each other.

'They left, They forgot me, I'm dying alone now'. America thought still crying. 'I don't want to die alone, please just stop fighting. Please stop it my friends, I WISH I COULD HELP LIKE A TRUE HERO BUT I'M NO ONE HERE, PLEASE I WANT IT TO STOP'. He was done with every tear he had and cried blood. A small glow on America's neck and in his hand was his stop.

Back on the field England had knocked Frances forces down while Canada attacked Prussia. Russia was attacking China.

"GIVE UP WEAK ACE IM THE KING AND MY RULING IS FOR YOU TO DIE".

"I WON'T GIVE UP". China yelled and swung his sword.

"GIVE UP DIAMOND JACK THE CLUBS ARE FAR TOO SUPERIOR". Austria said as his sword met Switzerland's spear.

"NEVER DIAMONDS SHALL FLOURISH THE LAND". He yelled and swiftly pulled out his sword. Austria fell to the ground and Switzerland climbed over him.

"MR. CLUB ACE TIME TO GIVE UP VE~". Italy yelled with a spear to Germany's throat.

"VEAK VILE PUSSY". He yelled swinging his sword.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN DEVIL". Canada yelled climbing the rocks.

"KESESESESESESE, A LITTLE WEAK ACE LIKE YOU BEATING ME. STOP FOOLING AROUND YOU BABY". In a swift move Canada was on top of Prussia trying to push the dagger into his chest. Prussia was holding the dagger up was he actually feared for his life.

"GRR". England rushed at France with his sword earning China's attention.

"KING WATCH OUT". He yelled and Russia typically force himself onto the weaker nation. China's hands were pinned above him by one of Russia's, his other hand held a dagger above China's chest.

"Any last words". Russia, Switzerland, and Canada asked their victims, then they stopped. Everyone stopped after feeling a huge power surge.

"Who could that be". Canada asked to busy to notice that he was on the bottom. "AH WHAT THE HELL".

"I like you this way Mattie". He whispered into Canada's ear.

"UH". Canada flinched as Prussia pulled his curl.

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk, How do any of you expect to be the King of Spades if you don't have the Spades Staff". A voice said from over the rocks. "Which I do have, also there is the problem since we already have a spades don't we". The man now was at the top of the hill. "I believe I am the King". America stood at the top of the rocks with middle age clothes and a staff in his hand.

"America-is the King of Spades".

"Hm…HA HA HA HA TRUMPS". He yelled and all the trumps gathered around. "HA HA HA YOU HAVE YOUR FINISHED SET, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT". He yelled and started beating the trumps with his staff. Blood splattered on him as he laughed crazily. "HA HA WHAT DOES HEARTS SAY, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS". He yelled smashing their faces in. "YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU MADE THE BOY FIND THE KEY". Alfred yelled as all the trumps disappeared, and the nations came to realty.

"I-Ivan". China said from under the bigger man and gasped when he saw the dagger. "C-Clubs…Why". He said snapping back to the Card-Verse version.

"Hm-Diamond Ace, I'm sorry but it's for my people". He said and noticed that China's hair was out of the ponytail and his hair was covering part of his face. "Shuu". Russia said and moved it out of China's face, that's when he saw the tears. "My shining Diamond deaths not bad, I wouldn't hate it".

"Y-Your not there so it's going to be bad". China said and lips met his tear stained cheek.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't allowed to love the other cards". Russia whispered and threw the dagger across from them. "Tonight I'm creating a taboo in Wonderland, I'll make you my husband". Russia said hugged China.

"J-Joker get off of me, I know you have no guts to kill this Ace". Canada said with a blush as his arms were pinned on either side of his head.

"This Ace is my favorite, yet your never free like you use to be". He said with his head laying on Canada's chest. "I miss my Ace, for a top soldier your always bottom with me. I love you though, even if you can be an ass sometimes".

"You're the ass, get off of me ok I won't stab you". Canada said looking sadly to the side.

"I can't trust you and I like being here". Prussia said and kissed Canada before he could retaliate.

"Diamond, I swear I'll kill you if you don't get off of my body". Austria said and Switzerland rolled his eyes. "I AM THE CLUBS JACKS, I CAN END YOU PAINFULLY-".

"Will you shut up". Switzerland and threw his spear so he could lock lips with Austria.

"Mon Chérés what 'append". France asked holding his head.

"The King has come to claim his throne". Hungary said with hopeful eyes. "Ve can go home and stop fighting now, I'm so happy". Hungary jumped up and down clapping.

"I didn't expect America to be the Spades King". Germany said while Italy apologized and cried while holding him.

"I thought he was dead". Spain said with a smile.

"He is". America said making everyone go wide eyed.

"N-No America your right here".

"As I said I am the King of Spades, your friend had a final wish to save all of you from yourselves. Upon saying that he found the key hidden deep inside and chose to wake the White King. I am truly sorry, but your friend is currently in the Glass Hall lifeless". This made England pissed and slapped the King.

"STOP PLAYING AND SNAP OUT OF IT".

"It's not my doing, you all just fought while he died. I can take you to his body if you'd like, but he can never speak to you or live to laugh". Spades said and walked from the way he came. Everyone followed him back into the Glass Hall, and down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door and after staring at the knob, Spades walked into the room. Laying in a pile of blood was a now red head America.

"AMERICA". England yelled and ran over to the body with the others. He fell to his knees with his staff laying next to him. "Alfred". He said and let his tears fall. "I'm so sorry Love". He said and laid his face on America's back.

"B-But Nations can't die, THEY CAN'T". Canada yelled as Prussia held him.

"I'm sorry all of you, but we must move the body". Spades said and earned another slap from the Brit.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP".

"Well apparently you all don't know the laws well enough". Spades said grabbing England's wrist.

"We know all the rules". England growled.

"Do you remember how a treaty is formed".

"Da, if all the Kings form a treaty they need a living one, so if they break it the treaty feels it and reports". Russia said with his staff next to him.

"So what your sayingz is we all form zis zreaty and zen what". France said gripping his walking cane.

"I'm saying the treaty needs to be formed on someone, living or none living and it shall rejuvenate them".

"In short term, if we form this treaty on America he will live again".

"Yes that's what I'm saying, then there's a down side. If any try to attack another kingdom he shall feel, and if all break he will die once again".

"Is there another way".

"Well yes, but I must surrender my spot to him once again". The King said and held up a key. "This is the key he had hidden away from himself, do you really want him to be pressured being the king of kings".

"If I can hear his laugh again I don't care". England said and flipped America over.

"Alright then". The King if Spades said and stuck the rod of his staff into the gem. A little spade mark glowed in the jewel and a keyhole opened. He stuck the key in this hole and twisted it. The jewel turned into a spade and the King placed it on America's chest. "All of you use your king jewels to activate mine". At this Russia held up his staff, England held up his staff, and France held up his walking stick over America's body.

The jewels began to glow and the spade started to sink into America. The jewels grew brighter and brighter even hotter as the rest of a spade was engulfed by America's skin. The gems stopped glowing and cooled down but America didn't stir.

"SPADE YOU LYING-". England yelled but was stopped when a hand landed on his. "Oh". England turned to see America gripping his hand. "AMERICA". England yelled and hugged his fiancé.

"What the fuck happened". He asked and slowly sat up. "I feel worse than that time I fell out of the airplane".

"You're alright, you're breathing good". England said and pounced on his lover with kisses.

"You fell out of a plane".

"The Black Queens lost her child". Spades said with a devious smile.

"What".

"AH HA HA". Spades laughed like a maniac and slid into the glass floor. Before anyone could move the glass floor busted and they fell. There were images around of Native America in black and pregnant.

"Mom". America said as he fell further than the rest.

'A name for here, isn't it Wonderland". She said with a hand on her stomach.

"New Kings and Queens, the set is made in the other world". A guy with black on well said. "My queen we can reach this land now, we should send the Spades King when he is born".

"I will go with him then, I cannot leave my baby son all alone in a strange place".

"My Queen". The man gasped. "Send me I will take care of him".

"Your the King, you stay and I will go and take care of our son in that world after his birth". She said and walked off.

The next image was of Native America walking in the forest with her native dress and a baby America in her arm. "Let's find those others soon so you can see daddy again".

"Stop there". A voice said and she turned to see England, immediately knowing he was one of the kings.

"Oh". She blinked. "Are you perhaps here to take my land".

"Well explore it and build colonies". England said and after staring at America for a while she look back at him.

"I'm Native America, this is my son America. Please take care of him and help him grow". She said and left her son with England before running off, a smile placed on her face.

"Oh Hey-um". He looked down as he held America under the arms. "Hello there new colony". He said and America bursted into tears. The next few years England had to raise America and teach him. Finally through that memory America continued to fall when the others hit the glass that came from no where.

"AMERICA".

"Did that memory just say Native America and America are from Card verse". Japan said in shock.

"Ja so he isn't a nation zen". Germany said a bit betrayed.

"I don't know, BLACK QUEEN YOU'VE BEEN SUMMONED TO COURT". England yelled and Native America fell from the sky in her black gown.

"OW WHAT THE HELL". She yelled and rubbed her butt. "WHY'D YOU CALL ME". She yelled and England pointed down, her eyes followed. "OH NO OH NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE". She said and stood up.

"What did we do".

"You woke the White King, there is a reason I never told Alfred about his father and all. He was a mad man you know, The Black King who poisoned Wonderland and brought you all here. Let's go get Alfred before he does". She said and stepped heavily on the glass, making it shatter into pieces. Everyone fell again and eventually hit the ash of the memories. America was currently falling a few feet away from them and held out his hand.

"AMERICA". England yelled and tried to grabbed the younger mans hand.

"E-ENGLAND". America yelled and grabbed his hand so hard that he was now holding England.

"America-are you alright".

"A-Arthur". Alfred said and held him as close as possible. "Arthur".

"W-What". England asked and soon lips pressed against his.

"I hate this place, I want to go home". America said and the walls cracked.

"EH what".

"I HATE THIS FUCKIN PLACE I WANNA GO HOME TO USA". America yelled and everyone hit a white plate with a door next to it.

"NOW MY FACE". Native yelled and rubbed her face.

"America-San, England-San are you arright". Japan asked sitting up, the others mimicking.

"My head". America said, England held onto him.

"It's so dark now aru". China said looking around at the now black room. The only light came from the door a few feet away from Native America.

"Is that music". Switzerland asked and everything grew quiet. Surely enough there was music playing and Alfred was sure he knew it.

"And if you search within yourself, to wake the White King  
The key is hidden deep inside the world you're making  
And if you find it in yourself, you'll wake the White King  
For mother's love you'll understand, this mirror's in your mind". Alfred told along with the beat and stood up. He walked over to the door, despite the calls not to, and slowly grabbed the door knob. He twisted it carefully as Native America grabbed his arm.

"Are you ready".

"For what".

"To face your father".

"Oh".

"Of course he is he has us bloody hell". E England said grabbing Alfred's hand.

"YAH". Italy yelled and pulled his teammates over. "LET'S GO HOME". He yelled and with a gulp Alfred twisted the door knob. The bright light flooded his vision so he was forced to close his eyes. Alfred watched the light dull through his eyelids and soon it dulled enough for him to open his eyes. He was looking at a familiar room with a pale yellow wall but that's all he could make out with his glasses falling. His head was laying down and he heard shuffling behind him, then voices.

"VHAT DO YOU THINK AMERICA". Germany yelled with a hint of anger in his voice. America sat up with a stiff neck and cracked it before realising he was in the conference room.

"America where you sleeping again, bloody useless". England said as America's eyes straightened.

"I had the weirdest dream, no more Alice in Wonderland for me". He said before pulling up his coat, which was sliding off, back onto his shoulder.

"Tell us about it later first zis meeting". France said as America straightened up. If you watched his coat slump off of his shoulder a bit you would have seen the mark, a spades tattoo.

Oh well it's all just a dream anyway right.

King- America  
Queen- Belarus  
Jack- Japan  
Ace- Canada  
King- England  
Queen- Hungary  
Jack- N./S. Italy  
Ace- Spain  
King- Russia  
Queen- Ukraine  
Jack-Austria  
Ace- Germany  
King-France  
Queen-Liechtenstein  
Jack-Switzerland  
Ace-China


End file.
